


Heroes and Villians

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [141]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Lily take on the darkness together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes and Villians

Looking back on the memories she had in her head, she supposed she knew the entire time that there was something wrong with them. It felt like when you made yourself believe something because you didn’t want to accept certain realties, and while it felt true, you always knew deep down that something wasn’t right. She had felt the same way back in New York with her false memories, but she didn’t want to believe that they weren’t true, because of how good her life was. It seemed to her then after her memories were restored that she had it so much better before, and was partially the reason why she never wanted Henry to remember, as selfish as it was.

It wasn’t until she was visited by a pirate who scaled the walls of the tower she was being held in, and told her fascinating stories each day, charming her bit by bit, and eventually causing her to fall for him, that the spell was broken and she _remembered_. She had to give her boyfriend props for learning from his mistakes the first time through; this time showing her how much he cared for her, and letting her once again fall for the same things she did before.

After the spell was broken for her, she had kissed him for a solid five minutes, before remembering that the curse wasn’t completely broken, and they would need to find a way to break it completely. And one by one, they had helped ensure that her parents, Regina and Robin, and Henry’s curse was broken, so they would have a miniature team of _heroes_ to help them.

Regina had dome some research before they found her, and she had come to the conclusion that the spell could only be broken when all the variables that were used to create the spell were once again fulfilled. Meaning, they needed to get to Storybrooke.

Regina had suggested casting the dark curse once more, but no one had wanted to take that chance since so many things could go wrong with all the changes that were still occurring due to Rumple’s spell. Killian had been the one who re-pointed out, that Emma had already cast a portal spell once before, and all she had to do was recast it, and the seven of them could return, and fix everything. When she was worried about not being able to do it, Killian had held her hands, and told her to have a little faith in herself, because he believed in her.

She had smiled at him, and closed her eyes, and before she knew it, a portal opened, even without having a wand present. She nearly laughed to herself with Regina pointed out the irony of both her and Rumplestilskin coming up with elaborate ways to get to The Land Without Magic when apparently all you needed to do was be a product of true love and also being in love.

She helped everyone through the portal, when she was met with a surprise; Lily. She wasn’t all that sure what to expect, but Lily had insisted that she remembered everything and that she wanted help. When Emma was slightly sceptical, she had explained that she was just getting to know her mother, and now this curse took her away from her, and she didn’t want that. And so Emma had guided her friend through the portal through to the other side.

When they arrived in Storybrooke, they were greeted by grim looks from the group.

“We found out exactly what you need to do,” Regina told them, “It’s a good thing you have Lily; it’ll take the two of you.”

“Me?” Lily asked in disbelief, “But I don’t have magic.”

“The two of you are the symbols of the unbalance between light and dark,” Snow explained, “So if the power is restored between the two of you, it’ll render the blood Rumple used useless, and thus undo the spell.”

“What are we waiting for?” Emma asked, confused, “Let’s undo it then!”

“Emma, it’s not a stable spell,” Killian explained, “It might kill the two of you to have that much energy flowing through you both. If we look into it, we could find another way!”

“We don’t have time for that, Killian,” Emma said softly, “You saw that world! It was rupturing at the very seams. It probably would kill everyone there if it came undone through the chaos, and not like this. We have to do it.”

Lily looked terrified, but she nodded, “Emma’s right,” she said, and Emma felt her heartbreak, knowing her friend would lose her mother after going through so much, just to be with her again. “But we have to try.”

“Emma,” Killian said gently, and all of a sudden, Snow started ushering the rest of the group away, to give them some privacy, “I can’t lose you. Not again. At least the last time I knew you were out there somewhere, with Henry, and happy. I don’t think I could survive it if I lost you again.”

She threw her arms around him, and she could feel him shaking, “Don’t try and avenge me if something happens,” she told him, “I want you to live out the rest of your days and be happy. I want you to experience all the small things like sunsets, and the rain. I want you to live every moment without pain.”

“Emma,” his voice cracked, “I don’t think I can do that without you. I need you more than anything. Emma, without you, I can’t breathe. I love you so much, Emma.”

She felt a sob, and it took her a moment to realize it came from her, “I love you too,” she told him, meaning it. “Killian, you are one of the best things that’s every happened to me, and I didn’t think that I would ever have this kind of happiness.”

He cradled her body into his tenderly for a few moments, and only let her go reluctantly.

“Come back to me,” he said desperately, “Come back.”

She kissed him softly as tears fell down her face, but she turned away from him, unable to say goodbye, as she walked over to her parents.

The two of them wrapped their arms around her frantically, “It’s not too late to find another way,” Snow said.

“We always find a way to each other,” David said, “Emma, no matter what, you have been the best daughter that we could have ever hope for. You’re so beautiful and bright, and your mother and I are so proud of you, every day.”

She nodded, before hugging Henry, “Henry, I love you,” she told him, “Thank you for finding me and bringing me here from Boston, and giving me a family. I wouldn’t have any of this without you. Promise me you’ll never stop seeing the best in everyone?”

“Nothing’s going to happen to you, Mom,” Henry said with a thick voice, “You’ll be okay. Everything’s going to be okay,” tears started falling down his face. She pulled her son in tighter, only letting go when she had to.

“I’m glad you found your family,” Lily said to her softly, as they stepped away from her family and friends. “You deserved it after everything. Even that hot guy you’re dating.”

She swallowed hard, “Ready to end this?” she asked her friend.

As Lily held her hand, the two of them started chanting the words on the scroll Regina had given her

She felt a jolt of electricity flow through her body as she saw the inhabitants of the town start to re-appear, looking dazed and confused. She felt herself grow weaker, and when it was finally over, she fell to her knees.

“Emma!” she heard Killian yell as he ran over to her and cradled her in his arms, “Emma, can you hear me?”

She faintly nodded, and he sighed in relief, before crushing her lips with his own, “Please don’t ever do anything like that again,” he said, as she rest against his chest.  Henry bolted over and she hugged her child, while Killian held the both of them, and she felt so whole.

From the corner of her eyes, she could see Maleficent running to her daughter, as her own parents watched with a smile.

“How do you feel?” Snow asked her gently.

“The same,” Emma answered truthfully, despite now having all her potential for darkness back inside of her.

“Because that’s how it works,” Regina answered as she came over, “While Emma was more inclined to make ‘good’ choices, and Lily ‘bad’ ones because of what your parents did, it didn’t change your nature. If there’s one thing I’ve learned, it’s that one is not innately a hero or a villain.  Every choice they make sets them further on the path to becoming one or the other, but you can always **choose** to be the other if you try.”

Lily shot her a grin, and Emma laughed. Somehow, everything seemed so obsolete after what they had gone through.

“How about we go to Granny’s for some dinner?” Snow asked the group.

“I’ll join you in a little bit,” Emma answered, “I have some things to talk to my pirate about.”

Her mother have her a grin, while her father sighed, as a tiny smile played at his lips. She gave her son one last hug, before meeting Killian’s eyes.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” he told her, circling her waist with his arms.

“Me too,” she said, using a hand to cup his face, “I meant what I said, even if it was in the moment. I love you, Killian Jones. And I want you to live with me.”

“Are you sure?” he asked her wearily, “You’re not obliged to do so just because we love each other.”

“I know,” she told him, “I just don’t want to fight how I really feel anymore. And while I want this to last for the long haul, I still need a bit more time for that. But I want to make this much of a commitment with you.”

“I doubt there’s enough space in your parent’s loft, Love,” Killian teased her.

“That’s why we’re getting a new one,” she laughed, “Now let’s go join our family in the diner, shall we?”

He smiled at that, as his arm held the small of her back, “Aye.”

 


End file.
